<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Позволить быть рядом by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408260">Позволить быть рядом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>xxxHoLic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Loneliness, Love/Hate, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ватануки мучают кошмары. Но могут ли Ватануки Кимихиро мучать обычные кошмары?..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Позволить быть рядом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ватануки стенал и рвался. Чьи-то руки хватали его, грубо оглаживали обнаженную кожу, оставляли продолговатые алеющие царапины по всему телу. Сердце колотилось бешеной повозкой, катящейся по ухабистой дороге: неровный перестук на предельной скорости угрожал вот-вот окончиться катастрофой. Горло разрывалось криком, но Кимихиро не понимал, что он кричит. До него только, словно издалека, доносилось слабое «Ки… Ки… Эки…»</p><p>Позже он просыпался весь в поту и окидывал еще сонным взглядом свою спартански обставленную комнату.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Выйдя из квартиры, Ватануки заметил внизу дожидающегося его Доумеки и скрипнул зубами с досады. Однако в очередной раз кричать и возмущаться он не стал: что ни говори, но за последние две недели ему от духов совсем житья не стало, а этот придурок Доумеки был гарантом того, что хотя бы до школы он дойдет спокойно. От сознания этого становилось еще обиднее, обида переплавлялась в злость, не находила выхода и разъедала изнутри.<p>— Сегодня онигири с тунцом?</p><p>Ватануки прошел мимо, сделав вид, что вообще не знает двинувшегося за ним следом парня.</p><p>— Я просил с тунцом.</p><p>Ватануки лишь крепче стиснул зубы. Больше всего хотелось послать своего провожатого куда подальше, но он и так измучился за ночь. Эта короткая передышка нужна была как воздух.</p><p>Все беды и ужасное настроение испарились вмиг, стоило завидеть вдалеке два длинных вьющихся хвостика несравненной Куноги:</p><p>— Хим-мавари-ча-ан! — пронесся он быстрее пули и выскочил прямо перед девушкой.</p><p>Та засмеялась:</p><p>— Ватануки-кун! Доумеки-кун! Доброе утро!</p><p>— Доброе утро, Химавари-чан!</p><p>Доумеки лишь вежливо кивнул и пошел рядом. Ватануки влез между ними, оттесняя парня, и принялся расспрашивать Куноги о том, как ей спалось и что снилось. Та в ответ поведала какой-то бредовый сон и стала расспрашивать Ватануки в ответ.</p><p>— Что ты, Химавари-чан! Я никогда не помню, что мне снится!</p><p>Лжец.</p><p>— В любом случае, мне всегда снится совершеннейшая чепуха!</p><p>Ты ж не помнишь.</p><p>— Целое поле разговаривающих подсолнухов — это же так здорово, Химавари-чан! Мне всегда нравится слушать про твои сны!</p><p>Идиот. Уже послушал однажды — напомнить, чем закончилось?</p><p>Доумеки почувствовал, что злится. Не на Куноги, нет. Куноги — чудесная девушка, он искренне ей симпатизировал, но вот этот идиот…</p><p>— Ватануки-кун, подожди. Что это у тебя под глазами? Такие темные круги… Ты не спал всю ночь?</p><p>Что?..</p><p>Если немного присмотреться, то несложно заметить, что под глазами Ватануки действительно залегли тени. И как он раньше не обратил внимания…</p><p>— Ватануки-кун, так нельзя, — погрозила Куноги пальцем. — В нашем возрасте обязательно нужно высыпаться, иначе будут проблемы со здоровьем.</p><p>— Ну что ты, Химавари-чан, конечно, я высыпаюсь! Правда-правда! Ну, может, только вчера вечером немного засиделся за учебниками…</p><p>Врет ведь. Видно же. Но Куноги в ответ кивает и щебечет в ответ, что сегодня Ватануки-кун просто обязан лечь спать пораньше. Тот клятвенно ее в этом заверяет и они переключаются на что-то другое.</p><p>Иногда было очень забавно слушать, как они говорят о всякой ерунде, словно обычные школьники, все втроем притворяясь, будто бы нет вовсе того загадочного мира, в котором каждый из них жил чуть больше, чем в обычной реальности. Словно не было духов, вечно охотящихся на крикливую обезьяну, проклятья, смертельным ядом пропитавшего жизнь улыбчивой девочки с таким солнечно-цветочным именем, и его собственной удивительной силы. Словно не было ведьмы с ее магазином, вещих снов, загадочных смертей и злобных чудовищ. Словно они каждый день не ждали подспудно какого-нибудь очередного подвоха от судьбы. Просто три подростка, идущих утром в школу.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>— И помни, Ватануки, если ты скажешь неправду, тебя семь лет будут преследовать несчастья! — Юко-сан сделала страшные глаза, а Черная Мокона запрыгала на месте.<p>— Несчастья! Несчастья! Сем лет несчастий!</p><p>— Это значит, что я еще целых семь лет буду работать в вашем магазине?! — Ватануки картинно возвел очи горе.</p><p>— Так что, Ватануки, кого ты позовешь на помощь, если попадешь в беду?</p><p>Кимихиро силился, но никак не мог понять, как он вновь оказался втянут в очередную идиотскую игру Ведьмы. Это было похоже на ночь страшных рассказов: они сидели все вместе, вокруг горели свечи. Только темные духи не ломились в дверь, но это еще ни о чем не говорило. От приторного запаха благовоний кружилась голова и окружающий мир виделся словно в тумане. Вдобавок ко всему он уже две недели мучился кошмарами и почти не спал нормально. Точнее сказать, вообще не спал.</p><p>Несмотря на все шуточки, отвечать следовало правдиво. Юко-сан хоть и кажется легкомысленной, но это опасное заблуждение. И если она говорит, что его ждет семь лет несчастий, если он солжет, значит, на самом деле — все четырнадцать.</p><p>«Кого ты позовешь на помощь, если попадешь в беду?»</p><p>— Доумеки, — отвечает он еле слышно, и тут же взрывается: — Только не думай о себе слишком много, придурок! Это только потому, что от Моконы никакого толку, Юко-сан сдерет за любую помощь столько, что я в жизни не рассчитаюсь, а подвергать опасности Химавари-чан я не буду!</p><p>Ватануки вопит и машет руками, но он уже не слушает. Главное — сказано.</p><p>— Теперь твоя очередь, Доумеки-кун.</p><p>Доумеки вздрагивает от вкрадчивого голоса Ведьмы Измерений и отвечает:</p><p>— Дедушку.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>По Ватануки видно было, как сильно он задет. Он даже не возмущался тем, что Доумеки провожает его домой, хотя его храм давно позади. Молчание затягивается… И внезапно прерывается.<p>— И почему же ты не позовешь на помощь меня, если окажешься в беде?!</p><p>— Потому что я могу оказаться в беде только тогда, когда отправлюсь выручать тебя.</p><p>Ватануки всегда было вдвойне обидно, когда Доумеки оказывался прав. Чертов Доумеки!</p><p>— Никогда не знаешь наперед! — упрямо возразил Кимихиро, вздергивая подбородок и глядя на Доумеки снизу вверх. — Может быть, это ты окажешься в беде!</p><p>— Если я окажусь в беде, а ты отправишься меня выручать, то тогда мне придется спасать тебя, — спокойно возразил Доумеки и спрятал руки в карманы, отстраняясь.</p><p>Чертов Доумеки! Проклятый Доумеки!</p><p>— Да что ты себе возомнил?! Никогда, слышишь, никогда я не позову тебя на помощь! Без тебя обойдусь! И не смей больше притаскиваться за мной по утрам! И таскаться за мной до магазина не смей! Оставь меня в покое.</p><p>Он столько лет в одиночку справлялся с духами, с неприятностями. И в крайней случае всегда есть Юко-сан. Которая выручит и спасет, взяв за это очередную идиотскую плату. Так надежней. Так спокойней. Он больше никогда не позовет на помощь этого придурка Доумеки.</p><p>Доумеки в ответ на его тираду молча жмет плечами и отворачивается. Ватануки идет домой. Не услышав за спиной знакомых шагов, оборачивается. Доумеки продолжает стоять посреди тротуара, разглядывая нижние ветви алеющего клена. Ватануки вновь разворачивается и шагает знакомой дорогой. Шагов за спиной больше не раздается.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Ватануки опомнился только тогда, когда стал пересчитывать коробочки с обедом. Одну — розовую, с ромашками — он сделал для Куноги, вторую, в сине-зеленую полоску, для себя, а третью, в простой черной коробочке без рисунков… Чертов Доумеки! Не дождется! Ватануки засунул все три коробочки в мешочек с твердым намерением угостить кого-нибудь из одноклассников. Ну, хотя бы Иваю-куна, который периодически одалживает ему карандаш.<p>Ватануки решительно завязал тесемки и пошатнулся. Эти ночные кошмары совсем измучили его. Иногда казалось, будто он вовсе не спит, а бодрствует в двух реальностях по очереди.</p><p>Выйдя из квартиры, он первым делом посмотрел вниз: никого. Мальчик глубоко вдохнул и решительно зашагал в школу, твердо намереваясь не обращать внимания на всяких там духов.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Твари обступили его кругом так, что каждый шаг на пути к знаниям приходилось буквально отвоевывать, поэтому, когда все духи разом исчезли, как по мановению волшебной палочки, Ватануки едва удержал равновесие. Мимо с независимым видом прошествовал Доумеки. Ватануки молча двинулся за ним, держа дистанцию, но в то же время стараясь не отставать, зная по опыту: стоит Доумеки скрыться с глаз, и его вновь окружат.<p>Доумеки изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не оглянуться. С одной стороны, ужасно хотелось проверить, рядом ли этот крикливый болван или же опять корчится в немыслимых позах где-то посреди дороги. С другой, он прекрасно понимал, что стоит Ватануки хоть на миг заподозрить неслучайность их встречи, и он из чистого ослиного упрямства станет дожидаться, чтобы он, Доумеки, отошел подальше.</p><p>Зачем он это делал, Доумеки и сам толком не понимал. После всего услышанного вчера любой бы просто обиделся и наплевал на этого психа. Но какая-то внутренняя сила, какое-то особое чутье не позволяло ему оставить парня одного. Особенно сейчас, когда он едва плетется, то и дело петляя по абсолютно ровной дороге, и даже при виде Куноги не несется сломя голову, как обычно, а только едва улыбается и приветственно машет ей рукой. Под глазами уже не просто тени — настоящие мешки. И ведь ни за что не расскажет, что с ним происходит. Кажется, именно это было больнее всего.</p><p>«Никогда, слышишь, никогда я не позову тебя на помощь!»</p><p>Доумеки продолжал идти вперед, слушая за спиной обеспокоенное щебетание Куноги и вялые отмашки Ватануки.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>— Доумеки-кун! Иди к нам! Ватануки-кун приготовил бенто и для тебя!<p>— Нет-нет, Химавари-чан! Это… Это вовсе не для него!</p><p>Доумеки подошел, удивляясь про себя: так Ватануки все же приготовил для него обед? После вчерашнего?</p><p>Отчаянно красный Кимихиро зыркал на него исподлобья, нахохлившийся и едва не шипящий, как разъяренная кошка. Куноги протянула ему черную коробочку. Под крышкой оказался рис с овощами и «осьминожки». То, что он вчера просил, и хотя Ватануки говорил что-то про благодарность этому ботанику Ивае, Доумеки пребывал в полной уверенности, что бенто был приготовлен специально для него, пусть даже сам Кимихиро этого и не хотел. Доумеки пристально посмотрел на свой обед, невозмутимо сел на соседнюю ступеньку и съел все до последней рисинки.</p><p>— Вкусно. Завтра я хочу суши. Обязательно с угрем.</p><p>— Не дождешься! — Ватануки вырвал у него из рук коробочку и с остервенением стал запихивать ее в мешочек, путаясь в тесемках.</p><p>Вдоволь налюбовавшись на его мучения, Доумеки взял из его рук мешочек, аккуратно завязал на тугой узел и красивый бант и протянул обратно Кимихиро. Тот взял не глядя и ушел в класс.</p><p>— Доумеки-кун.</p><p>Доумеки вопросительно посмотрел на Куноги.</p><p>— Доумеки-кун, позаботься о нем, пожалуйста, хорошо?</p><p>Временами, когда Куноги улыбалась вот так, как сейчас, Доумеки начинал хорошо понимать, что именно Ватануки находит в ней. Он кивнул в ответ и направился в класс.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Сегодняшний сон отличался от предыдущих. Бесчисленные руки, тянувшиеся к нему из темноты, раздирали его почти в кровь. Отовсюду слышались стоны и крики. Сегодня он не кричал, словно что-то отобрало у него голос. Отдаленное эхо какого-то «эки» больше не давало надежду. Кимихиро, захлебываясь беззвучным криком, рвался прочь, сбрасывал с себя противные холодные руки, но это не помогало. Вдруг тьма под его ногами стала влажной. Пятки провалились в нее, словно в песок. Ватануки затягивало в эту ослепительную, мертвую тьму.<div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Доумеки не знал, зачем пришел сюда посреди ночи, когда все нормальные люди спят, но что-то неясное, ускользающее, словно немой крик, звало в квартиру Ватануки.<p>«Позаботься о нем, пожалуйста».</p><p>В конце концов, у него есть оправдание: он дал слово. Если он беспокоится зря, тем лучше. Только проверит, что все в порядке, развернется и уйдет, выслушав очередную порцию ругани и воплей.</p><p>То, что он увидел, войдя в незапертую дверь квартиры, после того, как никто ему не открыл, заставило Доумеки обомлеть от ужаса. Ватануки беззвучно стонал, метался по футону и… исчезал. Его ноги миллиметр за миллиметром словно растворялись в воздухе. Не раздумывая, Доумеки подхватил друга на руки и со всех ног бросился в магазин Ведьмы.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Юко ждала почти у самых ворот. Невозмутимая, но ее губ не касалась обычная насмешливая улыбка. Доумеки был уверен, что она беспокоится за мальчишку.<p>— Что мне сделать, чтобы спасти его?</p><p>Ведьма Измерений смотрела, как Ватануки медленно исчезает, и не произносила ни слова.</p><p>— Как мне его спасти?! Какую цену я должен заплатить?</p><p>Ведьма молчала, а Ватануки все так же исчезал. Доумеки начал терять терпение.</p><p>— Как мне…</p><p>— А ты уверен, что он нуждается в твоей помощи? Что он хочет ее?</p><p>Доумеки опешил, отшатнулся, словно его ударили, и разъярился:</p><p>— Мне все равно, чего хочет или не хочет этот придурок! Но он не должен исчезнуть!</p><p>Ведьма посмотрела на него, и Доумеки похолодел. Эта женщина звала себя Ведьмой Измерений. И, пожалуй, только со всех измерений мира можно вобрать в один взгляд такую безнадежную тоску.</p><p>— К сожалению, пока он сам не захочет, чтобы его спасли, не поможет даже моя сила.</p><p>— Что с ним?</p><p>— Его поглощает один из самых страшных духов — дух одиночества. Пока Ватануки не позволит кому-то быть рядом с собой, надежды на спасение нет.</p><p>— Где найти этого духа? Я уничтожу его.</p><p>— Все духи, Доумеки-кун, это порождения человеческих душ. Ты не можешь убить его, так как он — это часть Ватануки. Я могу сделать только одно: отправить тебя на границу мира снов, где сейчас находится сознание Ватануки. Но пока он не позовет тебя, ты не сможешь войти в его сон.</p><p>— Цена?</p><p>— У твоего дедушки в библиотеке есть Книга темных снов. Она подойдет.</p><p>— Хорошо, я отдам. Только отправьте меня туда.</p><p>— Уверен?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— А если он не позовет тебя?</p><p>— Позовет.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Мерзкая пустота затягивала все глубже. Он уже не чувствовал своего тела ниже груди. Ватануки понимал, что это не просто сон: если его затянет — это будет концом всего. Он вглядывался в непроницаемую тьму, ища в ней хоть что-нибудь.<p>Школа, магазин, несносная Мокона, ленивая Ведьма, прекрасная Химавари-чан… даже проклятый Доумеки — лучше, чем это зияющее под ним Ничто.</p><p>Что же это был за звук, звук, спасавший его прежде, даривший надежду, рвавшийся из самых глубин его души?</p><p>«Ки»</p><p>«Ки»</p><p>«Эки»</p><p>— Доумеки, — сорвалось с губ.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Доумеки плохо понимал, где находится. Он видел только огромную дверь и твердо знал, что должен попасть за нее. Он толкал ее, дергал на себя, стучался, звал. Глухо. Так же, как когда он пытался достучаться до ворчливого придурка, чтобы объяснить простую вещь: он не должен умирать. Ни за что.<p>Внезапно дверь поддалась. Доумеки рванул ее со всей силы и вбежал внутрь. Вокруг — непроглядная тьма, и только где-то впереди что-то белеется.</p><p>— Доумеки…</p><p>Не раздумывая ни секунды, парень бросился вперед и едва успел схватить Ватануки за руку.</p><p>— Ты до сих пор ничему не научился? — выдавил он сквозь зубы, дернул руку вверх и вытащил дрожащего мальчишку на поверхность.</p><p>Вокруг раздались противные визги, словно недовольная тьма требовала вернуть добычу обратно. Сотни черных ледяных рук со всех сторон потянулись к Ватануки, однако Доумеки успел первым.</p><p>Кимихиро попытался выбраться из кольца обхвативших его горячих рук, но те лишь крепче сжались вокруг, прижимая к рвано дышащему Доумеки. Знакомые ладони согревали, уха касались обжигающие губы, а нос щекотал знакомый до боли запах.</p><p>— Ты не одинок.</p><p>Тьма рассеивалась.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Выйдя на крыльцо, Ватануки заметил у ворот знакомую невозмутимую фигуру. Поворчав для порядка, он двинулся вперед, словно не заметив зашагавшего рядом парня. Его терпения хватило до ближайшего перекрестка.<p>— Эй, ты! Нечего в следующий раз разгуливать по чужим снам!</p><p>— Ты сам позвал меня на помощь.</p><p>— Потому что ты вечно трешься рядом!</p><p>— Потому что ты позволяешь.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что, если бы я еще тогда сказал тебе не приближаться ко мне, ты бы от меня отстал?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Ватануки взорвался очередным потоком возмущенных воплей, но Доумеки почудилось за всем этим эмоциональным фонтаном обычное облегчение. Он выдохнул и двинулся дальше:</p><p>— Ты опаздываешь в магазин.</p><p>— Какое тебе дело, куда я опаздываю, ты, бестолковый чурбан! Что ты опять идешь за мной?! — продолжал возмущаться Ватануки, ничуть не смущаясь тем фактом, что в данный момент именно он плелся за Доумеки следом.</p><p>Солнце ярко светило и поблизости не ощущалось ни одного духа, доброго или злого. Какой еще день мог быть столь чудесен?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>